The present disclosure relates to a sorting device for sorting products, such as, for example, pieces of luggage. The sorting device includes a number of sorting units which are movable in a conveying direction along a conveying path. Each sorting unit includes a carrier for supporting a product to be sorted, an elongated pusher element disposed above an associated carrier, moving means for moving a pusher element sideways with respect to the associated carrier at a sorting location, and guide means for guiding the sideways movement of the pusher element. The guide means includes at least one guide, which is fixedly disposed relative to the associated carrier, and at least one guide member, which is movable along the at least one fixed guide, and which guide member is connected to the pusher element. The moving means includes at least one driving motor for each sorting unit for effecting the sideways movement of the pusher element relative to the associated carrier.
Such a sorting device is marketed by Vanderlande Industries Nederland BV under the name of Baxorter. In the sorting device, the sideways movement of an elongated pusher element is realized in that a guide which is oriented at an angle relative to the conveying direction is locally provided, for example, at a sorting location where products are to be moved off the carrier by the pusher element. Guide wheels can run along the guide, which guide wheels are connected to the pusher element. The known sorting device is suitable for sorting pieces of luggage at a sorting capacity of 1500-3000 items per hour.
The present disclosure provides for a sorting device which is suitable for use with higher capacities. In the prior art, so-called “tilt tray” sorting devices are used for these capacities, which sorting devices do not make use of an elongated pusher element by which products are pushed off a carrier. Rather, they use a carrier which can tilt about a tilting axis extending parallel to the conveying direction, so that the products will move off the carrier under the influence of the force of gravity upon tilting of the carrier. An example of such a tilt tray sorting device is described in European patent application EP 960 838 A1.
An embodiment, according to the present disclosure, comprises a moving means that includes two driving motors for each sorting unit for effecting the sideways movement of the pusher element relative to the associated carrier. In this way, the sideways movement of the pusher element can be effected in a very reliable manner using a relatively simple construction, in spite of the use of an “additional” driving motor for each sorting unit.
A very stable guidance of the pusher element is obtained if the guide means includes two fixed guides and two guide members which are movable along the fixed guides.
If, according to the embodiment as discussed in the foregoing, two driving motors are used, it is very advantageous if the two driving motors move the pusher element sideways via the two guide members, since it is not necessary in that case to effect a separate connection apart from the guide members between the driving motors on the one hand and the pusher element on the other hand. That might make it necessary to provide additional interruptions in the carrier, which in turn might lead to the products to be sorted on the carrier catching thereon.
The mechanical load on the pusher element is reduced if the two fixed guides are provided near two opposite ends of the elongated pusher element.
According to another embodiment, according to the present disclosure, the two guide members are pivotally connected, about respective vertical axes, to the pusher elements. As a result, the pusher element can be oriented not only parallel to the conveying direction but also at an angle relative to the conveying direction during the sideways movement of the elongated pusher element.
Within the framework of the above-noted embodiments it is desirable if the pusher element has a variable length, in which case it is assumed that the two fixed guides are oriented parallel to each other.
The moving means may comprise mechanical transmission means which act between the at least one driving motor and the pusher element.
More specifically, it is desirable if the mechanical transmission means act between the at least one driving motor and the at least one guide member, so that there is no need to effect a connection between the transmission means and the pusher element parallel to the at least one guide member.
According to another embodiment, according to the present disclosure, the transmission means includes at least one meshing rack-and-pinion combination, the rack being fixedly connected to the associated carrier and the pinion having a central axis. For reasons of constructional simplicity, the at least one rack may extend parallel to the at least one fixed guide and/or wherein an outgoing shaft of the at least one driving motor is in line with the central axis of the at least one pinion.
Alternatively, or in combination with the first-noted embodiment, in which the transmission means includes at least one meshing rack-and-pinion combination, the transmission means includes a flexible transmission element which is passed over at least two pulley means which are fixedly connected to the carrier, which pulley means each have a central axis.
One flexible transmission element may be advantageously connected to the pusher element via two guide members, so that, in principle, one driving motor for each sorting unit will suffice.
In combination with the use of transmission means including at least one meshing rack-and-pinion combination, further embodiments, according to the present disclosure, may be comprised such that the transmission means includes two meshing rack-and-pinion combinations, and in that the two pulley means are connected to the two pinions for joint rotation. And for reasons of constructional simplicity, the central axes of the two pulley means coincide with the central axes of the two pinions and/or the teeth of the two racks face towards or away from each other.
Another embodiment according to the present disclosure is provided wherein the transmission means includes a spindle-spindle nut combination.
To prevent the products to be sorted from being moved off the carrier undesirably while travelling through bends in the conveying path, it is desirable if the carrier is concave, seen in vertical section transversely to the conveying direction.
Advantageously, the at least one driving motor is fixedly connected to the carrier, so that there will be no occurrence of mass inertia forces that load the sorting device as a result of a relative movement between the at least one driving motor and the carrier.
Another embodiment of a sorting device according to the present disclosure is comprised such that the at least one driving motor is a linear induction motor (LIM). The moving means further includes a reaction member for driving cooperation with the LIM driving motor. The use of a LIM driving motor leads to a reduction of the required number of moving parts, in particular if, according to another embodiment of the present disclosure, the reaction member is connected to the pusher element.
When pieces of luggage are to be handled it is desirable if each sorting unit comprises a mobile chassis for supporting the carrier.
Advantageously, the sorting units are pivotally interconnected about a vertical pivot axis, possibly via a chassis thereof. This enables the sorting units to travel conveying paths that extend in the horizontal plane, so that the entire length of the conveying path can be utilized for sorting products along the path. In addition, if an endless conveying path is used, products can remain present on a sorting unit longer, for example, in case of a temporary malfunction at a sorting location.
A maximum capacity can be achieved if, according to another embodiment of the present disclosure, the sorting units jointly form an endless train.
Depending on the field of application, it may be advantageous if the sorting units are detached from each other, so that a higher degree of flexibility can be obtained.
Another embodiment, according to the present disclosure, may be comprised such that the sorting device includes a first conveyor for conveying the sorting units. The first conveyor may include a supporting surface moving in the conveying direction, which functions to support the sorting units.
Advantages of the use of sorting units which are detached from each other become manifest, in particular, if the sorting device includes a second conveyor connecting to the first conveyor. Thus, the sorting units can be transferred from the first conveyor to the second conveyor. In this way it is quite possible for the conveying path to comprise right-angled bends, for example.
According to another embodiment, according to the present disclosure, the second conveyor branches off from the first conveyor, so that flexibility is also obtained as regards the conveying path being travelled. That is, from the branching point via the first conveyor or via the second conveyor.
The sorting device may include transfer means at the location of the branching point for selectively transferring a sorting unit from the first conveyor to the second conveyor, so that the sorting process can take place in a highly automated manner.
Advantages of the embodiments of the present disclosure come into play when sorting relatively voluminous products, such as pieces of luggage or parcels, for example. Within this framework it is desirable if the pusher element has a length of at least 50 cm, or, for example, at least 80 cm.
The use of an LIM driving motor, as already discussed before, may be advantageous not only if the LIM driving motor forms part of a sorting device and thus moves along with the sorting device, but also if the LIM driving motor is disposed beside the path of the sorting device. Within this framework, another aspect according to the present disclosure, relates to a sorting device for sorting products, such as pieces of luggage. Such a device may include a number of successive sorting units which are movable in a conveying direction along a conveying path. Each sorting unit includes a carrier for supporting a product to be sorted, an elongated pusher element disposed above an associated carrier, moving means for moving a pusher element sideways with respect to the associated carrier at a sorting location, and guide means for guiding the sideways movement of the pusher element. The guide means includes at least one guide, which is fixedly disposed relative to the associated carrier, and at least one guide member, which is movable along the at least one fixed guide. The guide member is connected to the pusher element. The moving means includes at least one linear induction (LIM) driving motor disposed at the sorting location for each sorting unit, as well as a reaction member associated with a sorting unit for driving cooperation with the at least one LIM driving motor upon passage of the sorting location by the sorting unit in question for effecting the sideways movement of the pusher element relative to the associated carrier. In this way a possibility, according to the present disclosure, is provided to use a light and constructionally very simple design for each sorting unit.
The at least one LIM driving motor may be oriented at an angle relative to the conveying direction, in which case the reaction member follows the inclined orientation of the LIM driving motor, as it were, when the sorting unit with which the reaction member is associated passes the LIM driving motor.
Considering the fact that it is desirable to provide the reaction member close to the pusher element and to dispose the at least one LIM driving motor close to the path of the reaction member, it is desirable if two aligned LIM driving motors arranged in spaced relationship are provided, in which case part of the sorting unit can pass between the two LIM driving motors, so that part of the sorting unit can also extend below the LIM driving motors.
To make it possible to move the pusher element sideways in a stable manner, with the pusher element being oriented parallel to the conveying direction, as seen in the longitudinal direction thereof, it is desirable if two LIM driving motors arranged in parallel relationship are provided for simultaneous driving cooperation with two reaction members associated with a sorting unit.
Thus, it is no longer necessary to use a transmission between the at least one reaction member and the pusher element if at least one reaction member is directly connected to a pusher element for joint movement. This may have a positive effect as regards the constructional simplicity.
On the other hand, it may also be advantageous if at least one reaction member is connected to the pusher element via a transmission, in particular if the transmission has a transmission ratio other than 1:1. Thus, the at least one reaction member need not move at least substantially across the entire width of the carrier for moving the pusher element across the entire width of the carrier. The remaining part of the width of the carrier may be utilized for the passage of part of the sorting unit at that location.
Other aspects of the present disclosure will become apparent from the following descriptions when considered in conjunction with the accompanying.